The fourth time s the charm
by valsore
Summary: After Kid s proposal, while Kid and Jimmy are waiting for Lou outside the hotel, they have a very meaningful conversation.


**This story takes place after the events in "Sacrifice"**

Kid was sitting on the sidewalk in front of the Davenport Hotel, elbows on his knees, his chin resting on his hands. For some reason he just couldn´t get rid of the silly grin on his face.

He didn´t even notice Jimmy, who had been standing next to him, leaning back against a post, and looking amusedly at him for quite awhile now.

"She sure is taking her time…" Jimmy finally said, looking at the hotel door for the tenth time.

They were just waiting for Lou to get changed so they could finally head home and it was getting late.

"Huh?" Kid asked, startled, and looked up at him, still grinning.

"Lou?" Jimmy signaled the door with his head. "It never takes this long for her to get ready! I´m just saying, I hope she´s not sitting in the bed daydreaming like you are, or we´re never gonna get out of here!"

"Oh, well, yeah…" He looked as if he were just waking up. "I hadn´t noticed."

"Of course not," Jimmy laughed, shaking his head. With a sigh, he sat beside Kid. "Well, I know I already told you, but I´ll just say it again. Congratulations man," he patted his friend on the shoulder. "I´m truly happy for you. Both of you." And he meant it, he honestly did.

Kid kept smiling broadly as he nodded at him. "Thank you. I just…" He turned his gaze toward the evening sky, shaking his head. "I guess I just can´t believe it myself. I still can´t believe she actually said yes."

"Well, you sure have guts, Kid. I've got to give you that!"

Kid looked at Jimmy, puzzled.

"You sure got Teaspoon and I pretty worried back there at the graveyard!" Jimmy explained. "With all that happened, you know…, last time. Those were hard times, for all of us!" he mocked him, as Kid looked away, blushing almost imperceptible, but without losing his smile. "Well, all I have to say is that you´re a brave man!" Jimmy chuckled again.

Kid kept grinning and nudged his friend.

Jimmy went on. "And to propose in a graveyard? Well, that´s a new one! Very original. Though I guess you just had to grab the chance when she didn´t have her gun on her. You know, just in case."

"That´s not how I planned it, Jimmy," Kid protested.

"I know", Jimmy lifted both his hands in the air, still smiling. "I know. I´m sorry. I just couldn´t help it!"

"Yeah, I guess I´ll never hear the end of that."

"Nope!" Jimmy said. He sighed. "But seriously, I… Well, I know things didn´t work out so good for you both last time you… you know, asked her, and I do believe it took a lot of courage and persistence to try again. I just wanted to tell you that, and there, I said it!"

"Thank you Jimmy," Kid nodded again. He took his hat off and started turning it in his hands. "But things were different this time. It was for the right reasons. It…_felt_ right. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I guess I know. But still, it ain´t every man that asks a woman to marry him two times"

At this Kid flinched. Looking at his feet, he muttered almost imperceptible, "Actually, try four."

His friend turned to look at him, surprised.

"…and a half." Kid finished.

Jimmy whistled, grinning again. Then he blinked. "Wait a minute", he said, "how exactly do you 'half propose' to a person?"

"I was sorta in the middle of proposin' when all this…mayhem started, that´s how," Kid replied impatiently, waving his hand.

"Oh. I see." Jimmy bit his lip, trying unsuccessfully to suppress a mocking smile. "Well, nobody can say you give up easily!"

Kid couldn't help but chuckle at that. "I guess Lou ain´t the kind of girl you give up on easily!"

It was Jimmy who looked down this time. "No, I know she´s not," he said in a quiet voice. But he quickly looked back up at Kid. "Well, I ain´t gotta tell you how much I care 'bout Lou, 'bout you both, and I´m just glad you're finally working things out. It was about time, you know?"

"Yeah, about that," Kid got serious for a moment. "There´s something I´ve been wanting to tell you… I know how you have been there for Lou all the times I was behaving, well…-"

"Like an idiot?" Jimmy finished when Kid paused.

Kid smiled and nodded. "Yes, like an idiot. You´re a great friend Jimmy, to both of us. I know Lou loves you very much."

Jimmy didn´t answer for a moment. Then he smiled. "Well, you should thank me all right, since most of the time all she did was complain about you," he finally said, pretending to be annoyed.

Kid laughed. "Well, thank you!"

"Yeah, don´t mention it," Jimmy said, dismissing the thought with a wave of his hand.

They were silent for a moment, feeling the cold breeze on their faces, looking absently at the people on the street, as everybody seemed engaged on their usual activities. The town had returned to normal, as if nothing had ever happened.

"She really does love you, Kid, you know that?" Jimmy finally said, casually digging in the dirt with the heel of his boot. "I think she always has."

Kid gave him a thoughtful smile. "I really hope she does, because I love her for sure!" He shook his head. "There´s nobody like her, Jimmy." He sighed. "I know sometimes it ain´t, well, easy, between us, but I´m also certain there ain´t nobody else for me besides Lou. And I _know_ she can be happy with me, because I intend to live to make her happy. She deserves it."

"I know", Jimmy said. "And I hope you also know what a lucky bastard you are, Kid."

Kid looked back at him. "Believe me, I know! That´s why," he paused, grinning, "I asked her to marry me four times".

"Wait!" Jimmy said, frowning at his friend. "I thought it was supposed to be the _third_´s time the charm!"

"Well, I guess it was the fourth for me!" Kid teased.

"And a half!" Jimmy pointed out with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, and a half!" Kid chuckled.

They heard the hotel door opening and both turned to see Lou coming out, ready to ride in her usual clothes. She held her dress packed up under one arm. She had the exact same grin on her face as Kid. Both men quickly jumped to their feet.

"Hey," Kid said softly, starting to turn his hat in his hands again.

"Hey," she said back, not taking her eyes off him.

The just stood there, grinning at each other.

"Oh, for chrissake's!" Jimmy groaned, rolling his eyes. "Not the staring and the drooling again!"

They all started laughing.

"Jimmy!" Lou complained, softly pushing him on the shoulder. "I ain´t drooling!"

"You´re definitely drooling," Jimmy said, giving her a tight hug and stroking her back. "Congratulations again, Lou," he whispered, as she hugged him back.

"Well." he said, stepping back and looking away. "We better go get Teaspoon at the Marshal´s office if we wanna be home anytime soon!"

Kid looked at Lou and put his hat back on. "Ready to go home?"

"Ready," she beamed.

The End

**Thank you so much to Pilarcita, whose suggestions made this story so much better!**


End file.
